


scattered showers

by overdose



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Established Relationship, Kissing in the Rain, M/M, Secret Relationship, might be ooc duh, the game aint out yet but we ship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-02 03:51:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19191331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/overdose/pseuds/overdose
Summary: Dimitri and Claude share a moment in the rain.





	scattered showers

**Author's Note:**

> before yall say it:
> 
> yes the game hasnt come out. yes i know nothing of their personalities and of everything else. yes i ship claude and dimitri. yes this is self indulgent bc shipping is 99% of my personality.
> 
> i just NEEDED to get this fic out before this week takes any more of my time. enjoy this. this doesnt spoil anything, just alludes to some shit that was shown in the trailer.

The drizzle provided solace for Dimitri as he stepped outside. He stood there and looked odd to anyone passing by with an umbrella. Why would a student leave the comfort of their school during the rain? He didn't bother to notice, staring into the field, watching the grass as it became wet. Dimitri tuned out the world until someone cleared their throat, making him jump.

"Hey, you'll catch a cold."

Dimitri turned, locking eyes with Claude, who had an umbrella in hand. He didn't notice the drizzle turned into a downpour. "Oh, right. Sorry. I must have spaced out." Dimitri sniffled, which surprised him. He didn't recall how much time passed for him to get sick.

"Don't worry about it."

There was a silence until Claude cleared his throat again. "Uh, my umbrella has room for one more. You're getting wetter."

"I apologize," Dimitri muttered, taking a step towards Claude, under the golden umbrella.

"I get it," Claude smiled, a gentle reassurance to Dimitri. "Sometimes you have to push everything away and get some time to yourself. But maybe not in the rain." he chuckled. "Well, do you want to go inside?"

"To be honest, no." Dimitri realized the windy breeze that caused leaves to scatter and how chilly he felt, sending a shiver down his spine.

Claude noticed and set his arm on Dimitri's wet back. It did nothing to help him, but Claude had a warm radiant aura that helped everyone out. "That's fine. I'll stay with you if you want, or I'll just lend you my umbrella and run inside."

Dimitri smiled and pressed a kiss to Claude's nose. "I want you here." and he lowered his lips near Claude's, slowly leaning in. Under the umbrella, they shared a soft and gentle kiss, ignoring the world around them.

"Hey... don't do that," Claude whispered as they parted, his grip tightening around the umbrella. He didn't want to let go, but they had to stop. They could do it alone, just not outside, where anyone could see them. 

"Well, who will walk outside in this weather?"

"You, apparently."

They shared a brief laugh as their romance surfaced in their moment alone. Dimitri sighed and stared out into the grass again. Another breeze passed by, causing the umbrella to move. The leaves scattered again, past their faces.

"Ow," Dimitri rubbed his eye. "One of the leaves just hit me," he kept it shut, a slight sting that went away fast.

"Alright, we should go in." Claude couldn't help but laugh, cupping Dimitri's cheek and wiping his eye. "Before you end up losing it."

Dimitri rolled his eyes. "Funny, funny." he joked.

Someone cleared their throat, which caused the two boys to step away from each other. Their teacher Byleth stood near the door, motioning for them to come in. Claude and Dimitri knew they could trust their teacher, but the boys kept their space just in case.

"The storm's getting worse, isn't it?" Claude asked as he glanced towards the darkening sky. Byleth nodded. "Okay. Let's go." he turned to Dimitri, an apologetic look on his face. They had no time alone together.

Dimitri, trying his best to hide his red face, nodded. Before entering the school, he savored the weather before it turned harsh. Claude closed the umbrella once they got inside and glanced at him. They shared a quick smile before going their separate ways, unsure of when their next moment alone will come.


End file.
